The Daughter of Aphrodite
by loststorieshogwartz
Summary: a 12-year-old girl and her 15-year-old sister are witches, they know that. But what they don't know is that they are demigods. Both are daughters of Aphrodite. A fairly important fact that their father neglected to tell them. But with their evil stepmother, it makes their dad even more reluctant to tell them. First two chapters are really bad. Please give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

**hey, so this is my first ever story and it is a HP/PJ crossover and if u want a really good PJ story, look at my friend: team Leo leader.**

At school she had always been a nobody. That girl everyone tries to avoid because she's so weird. The reason was actually really simple, but unlikely, she was a witch, but she was also a demigod. She knew that she was a witch. Her dad had neglected to tell her and her older sister that they were demigods. Her name was Amelia, her sister's was Lilly.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, may I repeat, not take owner ship for the characters and or phrases creatures, ect. that I am using. The only thing I own is my OCs and my plot line.**


	2. Chapter 2

**i dont own Percy Jackson or Harry Potter**

It was Tuesday, and Amelia was waiting for the bus. "You need to stop dreading school every morning" said Lilly. "I don't dread school, I just don't wanna go" replied Amelia in a board voice.

Amelia's POV (from now on will be called APOV)

As I walked into the homeroom, I tripped over someone's foot. "Hey, watch where your going, NERD!" said the someone whose foot I had tripped over. I rolled my eyes, I hadn't even bothered to learn anyone's name. But of course, as usual, my braindidn't consult with me to remember that. His name was Tedd, but of course my my mouth didn't consult with my brain before saying: "Why don't u watch where u puur your feet." I muttered. But then with my luck, he heard me. Then our teacher, Mrs. Rindge came in and began class as I took my seat.

After class, I got shoved in my locker. The rest of my day went the same way. During lunch, I sat alone. During PE we were playing dodgeball and I was the first to get out because I was surrounded. By the end of the day I was so embarassed that my hair changed colour. Even being a witch that wasn't normal. I got on the bus and realized that there was someone unfamiliar getting on. He had light blond hair and had a weird limp. He asked if he could sit next to me. I said yes. "Hey, what book are you reading?" I asked him. " Oh... Ummmm... It's about Greek Mythology." he responded uncomfortably. "Do you believe in that stuff?" asked in a very rude and nosey way. "I don't" I continued. He blinked in shock. "can you please not say that around me?" he begged. I looked at like he was crazy as I realized we were almost at my stop. "Hey, umm, I gotta go." I said awkwardly. Once I was off the bus, I watched it drive away. "well come on, yocan't stand there forever." said Lilly.

**In this story, metemorphigi don't exist. **

**And plz review cuz reviews r luv.;)**

**BTW my next chapter will be longer but I really wanted to get to the interesting part of the story thx for reading(this chapt only has 345 words and the next will be 1500 or more. I can make the updates often and stort or less often and longer plz tell in ur review)**


	3. Chapter 3

APOV

It was the second to last week of school.

In that week, I managed to become friends with that boy. His name was Cody. It turned out that he was even less popular than me. I hadn't even noticed him before. It was the last week of school that he told me.

"You're a demigod." he said it just like that. He only spoke the truth. He didn't even try to sugar coat the cold solid truth. He spent the rest of the day trying to convince me. And Cody didn't stop talking even after I told him I believed him.

"Cody! Alright, I already said I believe you. You can stop giving me 'evidence'" I said irritably. So we spent the remaining time on the bus in an awkward silence.

Now I just had to tell dad. One problem. Step mother. Annie. Because Annie was so artsy, all of our plates were painted and glazed. We painted them. Well Lilly and I didn't. She never let us paint them. She only let her daughter, Emily, her, and dad paint them. Emily just so happened to be a brat. All she ever said to me is:

"I'm telling Mom!"

"Later Cody." I told him. It was Friday so I'd have Saturday to tell Lilly and we'd have Sunday to

"I didn't do anything to you!" I would always respond.

"Mommy said that she doesn't want you to argue with me!"

"She is not my mother!"

"Oooooooooh I'm telling mommy!" I growled at her and I probably would have tackled her but then she would have told on me for doing that. Or even threatening to. That's how most of our conversations went. I sighed and walked over to Lilly's room and I began to explain everything. 3 stinkin' hours later, she believed me. Right then we were called down to dinner. After dinner I asked dad if we could talk to him.

"Whatever you can say to me you can say to your mother." my dad said as he smiled cheesily at Annie.

"Its a family matter." I said rudely. "Annie is your family." my dad replied, his voice sharp and ripe with anger and laced with annoyance."

''Well, I need to tell you something that only concerns my family. I'm talking about my mother.'' I said harshly.

My dad paled. "Alright,'' turning to Annie. '' They have the right to talk to me about their birth mother in private.'' I turned around with a smug look on my face. Of course that smug look disappeared a second later. I had pretty much just asked, ''Can you please ground me Annie?''

We walked over to the living room.

"Why do you girls have such a sudden interest in your mother?''

"First, does it really matter? And second we both know that our mom is a goddess.'' I said.

"What are you guys talking about?" he responded. It dawned on me that he might not have known that she was a goddess. I motioned for Lilly to walk over to me. She walked over.

"Do you think that he really doesn't know that our mom is a goddess?" I asked nervously.

"Well if he doesn't know now, he will soon." She told me anxiously.

"Hey girls, while we're in private, here." My dad said and then handed us two letters. They were Hogwarts letters. My sister was 15 so this was her 4th year getting a letter. It was my 1st. And, for some reason, I had a feeling that my dad was going to try hard to get us to go. We both already had wands. But a small problem was that now we knew about Camp-Half-Blood. And without really meaning to offend Hogwarts, Camp-Half-Blood did sound like a lot more fun. I mean, who wants to sit in a classroom learning, when they can be outside learning how to ride a Pegasus and sword fight? Well on the bright side, we do have another day to explain to my dad. Or get attacked by the monsters Cody described. They both sound more fun than being grounded.

* * *

**I am really sorry it took me so long to update. But, with all of my stories, I have a new policy, 3 reviews for an update.**


	4. I Meet More Monsters Then I Ever Wanted

**I meant to update sooner but I got distracted. Also, I just realized how bad my last chapters are. I can do much better. This should be better.**

* * *

I stared at the chalk board. I really had no desire to go to school. I told my dad I was feeling sick and he said that there was no way I was staying home on the last day of school. I hadn't ever looked forward to summer. The only real difference was that summer was hot and I didn't have to go to school. The bell rung and I slowly exited the classroom as though in a daze. I opened my locker with the same cloud of dreariness hovering above me.

"Did he admit that he knows?" asked Cody, making me jump.

"Yes. Well um... I told him. And my sister. But he didn't know what I was talking about.'' his eyes scanned me.

''There's something you're not telling me."

''What makes it your business?" I stared the other demigod straight in the eyes. He stared back.

''It's not. Just know, the more you know about this stuff, the worse. It tends to make it easier for monsters to find and hunt you down."

"All I know is that I'm a demigod. By the way, I found out that being a demigod means that you must have both a godly and human parent. Who's your mother or father?"

"Mother. Aphrodite." I nodded.

"You don't seem very self obsessed. And it also seems like you aren't afraid to break a nail."

"Yeah well, my dad raised me on a farm so it was really hard to act like a girly-girl." I chuckled. "Who do think your godly parent is?" I shrugged.

"Ahhhhhh!" came a scream from the other side of the school.

"We should go check that out." I nodded and took off after him in the direction of the scream.

* * *

I'm gonna describe Cody before I continue. He had really dark brown hair, blue eyes, and a soft cream coloured complexion. I could tell that he was freaked out because his face turned almost blood red. Of course I probably didn't look too dandy either. There was a dark creature with wings that was going crazy.

"That's a harpy."

"I don't care what it is. I think I care more about staying alive. And we can't fight it with no weapons." at the last part, a grin spread across Cody's face. I cocked an eyebrow.

"Unarmed? Seriously? Do you think I'm an idiot?" I opened my mouth but he shook his head, put his fingers to his lips, and handed me a knife.

"What do you wanna do? Stab the harpy enough to annoy it and have it run after us?" I mouthed. He nodded yes.

"Distract." he told me then ran off to stab the harpy.

Holding the knife securely in my left hand, I walked to the harpy.

"Hey! Hey you hideous creature!" it turned to me swiftly.

"Well, if it isn't an adorable little girl! I could just eat you right up! Literally!" it responded in a scratchy voice that made nails on cardboard sound melodious.

"You know, I think I might be hard to chew. I have very thick bones."

"Right indeed. I won't chew you at all! The thicker the bones the better!" I could tell that I was fighting a battle that I had no chance of winning alone. I ran around the harpy and found myself near a corner. "And look! Now I've got you cornered! The little girl can't run away anymore!" she cackled. I closed my eyes tight, not having anything to say, and crossed my fingers.

"Die!" Cody screamed and stabbed the harpy through the back. It turned into ash. I was panting heavily.

"Thanks."

"You didn't seriously think I'd let you die? If you die, then there was no point of coming in the first place. Well, at least not as soon as I did." I blinked. I took off running.

"Lilly! Lilly!" I screamed and ran. She poked her head out of the gym.

"Is it safe to come out? Oh my gosh! Amy, I was so worried!" she engulfed me in a hug.

"As sweet as this is, we really need to be going if we're gonna make it to the train station." Cody said.

"What?" she asked. I shook my head and gave her an 'I'll tell you later look'.

"How much time do we have?"

"Enough time to catch a taxi."

* * *

The reason I remember that day so well is because of that taxi ride. I found out 4 things.

1) I remember why I hate roller coasters so much.

2) I know why my dad never hired taxi's.

3) I hate taxi's.

4) Taxi drivers throw you out if you can't pay them with money. Or human money anyway.

We got thrown out of the taxi.

"I hate taxi's." I grumbled.

"I agree." Lilly said.

"You guys are really negative." Cody said. He must have spotted something because his eyes lit up. "Cool. What's this?" He picked up a wooden stick off the ground.

"That's mine!" I said suddenly. It was my wand. I had a feeling it would come in handy.

"Awesome. What's it do?"

"None of your business." I said.

"I should start a list of things I think I don't know." Cody said with a smirk.

* * *

I actually realized 2 things that trip.

1) I hate taxi's.

You know that one.

2) I also hate trains.

You probably expected that one.

Now we only had one more step to go. We had to go through woods that were teeming with monster. And they were dark and scary. Hm... maybe Hogwarts would be a better idea.

Of course, as you probably guessed, getting through that forest wasn't easy. We had to spend the night in there. We only had to run from the occasional monster. Occasional meaning every 20 minutes being the longest and every 5 being the shortest.

"That's it. Camp-Half-Blood." I nodded. To tired to say anything. Lilly, who had turned around to ask Cody something, eyes got big. Her mouth flapped like a fish. Y Yes, I know hilarious. Except that there was the biggest creature that I have ever seen in my life behind me. I did 2 things.

1) I screamed.

2) I ran.

* * *

**Very dramatic cliff hanger. I'm sorry for the bad quality of my past chapters. I'm also sorry you had to wait so long for this. Now that I've gotten out of the boring part of it, I will have a lot more fun writing this. Once again, I'm sorry about how horrid the last chapters were. Bye!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PJO OR HP. There. Happy? **

**Please review, I like getting feedback. And I like getting emails. In the middle of the night, I might wake so just so that I can check my emails. I am not gonna beg for reviews because I know how annoyoing that is but I do wanna hear what you think. **

**loststorieshogwartz**


End file.
